


Claimed

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: Loki of Asgard had claimed me as his. Maybe all hell breaking loose hadn't been such a bad thing after all.*I do not own Marvel or any of its wonderful characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Claimed

My heart beat slowed. We were safe. Thor, the rightful king of Asgard, had taken his throne and was leading the ship we had escaped on to somewhere new. Though what new place, I didn't know. I was just thankful to be alive. 

I had found a small room, a closet really, to compose myself. Hela had literally unleashed hell on Asgard. The sight of my home being destroyed had completely frayed my nerves. I took several shaky breaths, my heart about ready to beat out of my chest. 

"Well, well," A smooth, velvety voice said from the entrance of the closet, "What do we have here?" I spun to see Thor's brother standing there, still covered in dust and blood from the battle. 

"Loki..." I breathed, not even considering that I should bow to the prince. We stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of us saying a word. 

"Thank you..." I finally said, though quietly, "Thank you for coming with the ship." He chuckled softly, leaning against the door frame. We lapsed back into silence, each staring at the other. 

"You're shaking," He observed, stepping forward and taking my hand in his cool ones. I was indeed shaking. My eyes slid to the floor and stayed there, my disheveled hair falling to cover my face. Loki took one hand and brushed it away, his finger tips touching my temple. Immediately, several memories flashed before my eyes. All of them were of me at one time or another gazing at the prince from various hiding places. 

"You desire me." He said, slightly surprised, his fingers leaving my temple. I felt my cheeks grow warm, knowing he had found out my darkest and most private secret with so little effort. My reaction only seemed to amuse him. 

"You're a pretty thing," Loki mused, his fingers sliding under my chin, making me look up into his handsome face, "What do you plan on doing when we get to wherever it is my brother plans on taking us?" I shook my head. I really didn't know. 

"Why aren't you with your family?" He asked, serious now. His hand pulled away, but my skin tingled from where he had touched me. 

"They're dead." I replied flatly. Hela had killed both my parents and my sister before Thor and Loki came to save us. A flicker of some emotion had crossed his eyes. I started to walk past him and out to the others, but Loki held out a hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I peered at him wide eyed, frozen in place. Did the god of chaos just apologize to me? We stared at each other, both parent-less and at this moment, quite lost. 

"It's not your fault," I whispered, meaning it. He didn't have to come, but he had. To me, at least, that was redeeming. We remained still for a long moment, unsure of how to proceed. 

Suddenly, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock, but I did not pull away. I didn't dare hope that this was really happening. But as my mind registered the reality of what was happening, I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me tight to his firm, lean body. My own hands rested on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat under his dusty suit. When he pulled away, breaking the kiss, he still held onto me, gazing into my eyes. His eyes were a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean. 

These past few weeks had been absolute hell and I just wanted to lose myself, for a little while at least. I wanted to forget everything and be swept away in those ocean deep eyes of his. Sensing my needs, Loki kissed me again, harder this time. I moaned against his lips, my hands moving from his chest to tangle my fingers in his raven hair. A low growl rumbled in his chest, and my knees when weak at the sound. 

Loki slowly pushed me back until I was pressed against the wall, his lips trailing kisses from my mouth along my jawline and down my neck. Each brush of his lips was like a spark of fire on my skin. My breath came out in short pants, betraying my desire for the prince. 

One of his hands moved from my waist and trailed down my stomach, and with a tingling of magic, he spirited my clothes away. I gasped as the cold air touched my bare skin and my face grew red as I was completely bared to him. Loki performed the same spell on himself, and we were skin to skin. 

The prince's hands slid down to my thighs, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms firmly grasping a hold of his shoulders. I could feel the muscles under my fingers. For such a lean build, he was well defined. 

As Loki kissed me again, I felt the head of his cock pressing against my entrance. I was wet and aching from the first moment he had touched me. Pushing his cock slowly inside of me, he hissed in satisfaction. My head rolled back, moaning his name. He was so damn big. I felt like I would be tore in half when he finally sheathed himself inside me completely. 

Loki nipped and sucked at my neck, allowing me time to adjust to his size. After a few moments, he slowly began to thrust his hips, his cock stretching my walls in the most delicious way. I moaned his name again, and in reply he began thrusting into me with more haste. 

I knew that men often needed release after a vicious battle, and the prince of Asgard was no different. I relished the sensation as Loki mercilessly fucked me. This was something I needed too, more than I had known. I cried out his name over and over as the head of his cock hit that sweet spot in my core. I wanted him to fuck me into unconsciousness, to make these last few weeks completely disappear. 

With one fierce thrust, something inside me shattered and the world spun away. Loki captured my mouth in a bruising kiss to keep my scream of ecstasy from being heard by everyone. Waves upon waves of pleasure wracked my body and I couldn't even begin to tell up from down. As my walls clamped down on his cock, I felt him shutter and find his own release. I could feel his cock twitching inside me, marking me. 

Slowly, we both came back to our senses. As he set me down, Loki pulled out of me. A hollow empty feeling settled itself between my legs as I felt his cum sliding down the inside of my thighs. It made me feel claimed. 

With a wave of his hand, Loki clad me in a gold and green gown. I watched as he donned his dusty armor again. When he was satisfied, he slid his gaze over me. 

"Can you walk?" He asked, offering me his arm. I nodded mutely, trying to register what we had just done. 

"Good," The prince smiled, "Stay close to me." Again, I nodded as he swept me out of the room. Loki of Asgard had claimed me as his. Maybe all hell breaking loose hadn't been such a bad thing after all.


End file.
